What Dreams Can Do
by KrazynKuki
Summary: Yoh isn't sure if he loves Anna, and that one dream isn't really helping the situation. And what's with this game Hao wants to play. Is a game with Hao safe to begin with?
1. The Bath

I was asked for a sequel to my previous story Finally Mine and since I can't think of one I'll give you this oneshot.

Set based off when Yoh and Hao were bathing in the hot springs.

HaoxYoh story with another Seme Yoh.

* * *

The Funbari Olsen

_This is just too awesome._

At least that's what Yoh thought now that he was alone and away from his other teammates. Sure he liked having them around, but... alone time was even better. It was late and the stars were out gleaming their usual beauty. The crickets were chirping their usual tune and the moon was a beautiful crescent, shining and twinkling ever so slightly. Everyone (excluding him of course) were fast asleep adding to the peaceful serenity of the night.

Yoh sighed as he leaned further into to the hot water, sinking lower and lower until the water licked his chin, before tilting his head back and looking to the sky searching for that one star that shone brighter than the rest.

_There it is. _Yoh thought to himself his trade mark smile spreading across his face. Yoh sighed again, but softer this time as he folded his hands across his stomach just above the towel wrapped around his waist.

It wasn't long before all the worries of today's events fled his mind, fearful of the cheery daydreams that started to take over. It wasn't long before Yoh was sighing happily at the sight of three oranges. Each of them began to slowly unpeeled themselves, turning one by one as each layer of bitter skin left their juicy flesh for Yoh to drool over. The three freshly peeled oranges broke apart into segments before floating around Yoh in a calm but tempting dance. The moment Yoh reached out to take a piece; the pieces each floated away luring Yoh who eagerly followed running in a slow and goofily loving way.

Yoh followed those delectable pieces of oranges across a luscious, green, meadow-y field. All the way until the pieces stopped at an overgrown maple oak tree, the leaves a beautiful red, gold, and green. The pieces of orange were clutched together hiding a figure. Who? Yoh didn't know but he figured it was a girl considering said girl had long brown hair. Yoh smiled goofily as the orange pieces split apart revealing the girl. She was dressed in all white, the clothing seemed like pajamas but seemed too silky to be just that. The clothing was fitted in all the right places and a little sheer if you looked close enough.

Despite her being a girl she was flat chested which Yoh thought was weird but shrugged it off as an orange floated past his vision. Suddenly they began shrinking in size, small enough to fit the size of a hand, but instead of flying to Yoh like he thought, they flew to said girl who had her back turned. The girl held out her palm as the little segments piled onto a little plate in her hand before returning her hand in front of her.

"You gonna' share that?" Yoh blurted, the thought of eating deliciously- sweet and juicy oranges winning over the thought of being polite.

"Sure," the girl said her voice strangely manly. "Come sit with me."

Yoh grinned ear to ear as he plopped himself onto the grass next to the brunette.

"Let's play a game." the girl said suddenly turning. Yoh thinking that he would finally see the face of this mysterious person was disappointed when the upper part of her face was covered with a mask.

"Sure." Yoh responded uncaringly. He just wanted a piece of that orange.

The masked girl took a piece of orange and brought it to her lips, that seemed a hot pink, before sticking out a pink tongue to lick the top.

_S-s-l-l-o-o-w-w-l-l-y-y._

Yoh swallowed as he watched the demonstration, a light but noticeable blush spreading on his cheeks. The way that tongue slipped out and licked the tip of the orange immediately told Yoh that that tongued was a little_ too_ talented. He was pretty sure it could be used else where... like say... down... _there..._

"What was that game?" Yoh forced himself to say as that tongue split the top of the orange open and licked along the slit.

"I am going to pretend to be doing something," the girl said as a basket mysteriously appeared by her side. "And I want you to guess what I am doing."

"Okay."

Said girl pulled something from the basket, (the orange now gone to great spirits only knew) and held it in Yoh's line of view. Yoh's eyes widened as he saw the banana and swallowed harshly as the girl peeled the awfully _firm_ fruit. Once peeled she brought the fruit to her lips and licked the tip. Yoh blew out a puff of air as the girl moved forward placing the licked banana into his hands and pushing them into his lap. Yoh gasped again at the sight and the way it so erotically looked.

"You're supposed to guess." The girl reminded him before giving another slow lick to the banana in his _perfectly_ placed lap.

"U-u-uhh... yo-you're e-e-eat-t-ting." Yoh stuttered his blush darkening. His pants felt kinda tight.

"Close."

That was the answer Yoh received before the girl bent down to give another lick to his di- the banana. _She's licking the banana._ Yoh told himself as the girl licked again.

"I'll make this easier," the girl said carelessly tossing the sexually abused... _no it was a licked banana_, away.

Instead of reaching into the basket liked Yoh had hoped the girl instead reached for his pants. Yoh's eyes went wide as she tugged on the button holding his pants closed and pulled them open revealing his orange and black covered boxers. Yoh licked his lips as the girl reached into his pants; and he shuddered when she grabbed him and pulled him free.

"Who are you?" Yoh asked as the girl leaned forward, brushing their lips together.

"See for yourself." she responded running a slim finger up the underside of his stiff erection.

Yoh took the invitation, panting heavily, and pulled the mask from the girls face only to choke on his drool when he saw the familiar face of Asakura Hao.

"Oh gods." Yoh gasped as his twin brother smirked deviously.

Said person bent down and licked the leaking erection _awfully_ slow before sitting straight again.

"What am I doing?" Hao asked bending over again. "Yoh?"

Yoh didn't answer for he was panting, eyes fluttering as he realized how much of a turn on this was. Hao on the other hand smiled before he gave another teasingly slow lick to the cock in front of him.

"H-h-h..." Yoh panted out reaching his hand forward to grab at those brown locks of hair that felt like silk the moment he touched them.

"Go ahead and say it," Hao answered, "You know you want to."

Yoh choked on his spit as his brother took the head into his mouth and sucked. _Hard._

"Aaah, H-ha-ha..."

He was sucking _harder _and_ harder_. It was _almost_ unbearable.

But he kept sucking. _Harder_... _and faster... and..._

_"HAO!"_

Yoh shot up then glancing around frantically. He put a shaky hand to his head and ran it through his hair before sitting up slightly. Sighing when he saw no one that could have heard, he sighed again.

_That was the most strange yet erotic dream I ever had._ Yoh thought to himself.

Then he swallowed harshly when he realized that not all of his dream was _just_ a dream. He could feel it. It was down... _there_.

"Oh dear." Yoh said to himself when he felt himself pulse down... _there_.

"Thanks alot Hao." Yoh muttered to himself again, huffing roughly.

"What have I done now?"

Yoh jumped at the sudden voice and turned around only to spot Hao wrapped in a white robe.

_This is bad._

"What is?" Hao asked moving forward until he was standing to Yoh's left just off the ledge of the hot springs.

"Nothing." Yoh responded too quickly. _Hopefully Hao won't notice._

"I noticed," Hao stated squashing his hopes. "Can I join you?"

Yoh nodded and turned away as Hao pulled the strings of his robe before letting it drop. When Yoh heard a light splash Yoh knew it was safe to look again. _Distance._ Yoh thought over and over to himself. _Distance... distance...distance..._

"You don't like me?" Hao asked feigning hurt.

"Of course I do." Yoh stated. _I just don't want to jump you, especially after the dream of...  
_

Hao smirked slightly. "What dream?"

_Shit._

"So unbecoming of a Shaman King Yoh." Hao chastised after hearing such a vulgar thought.

"Hmm." Yoh glanced back up, the sky no longer worth staring at compared to his brother. An image flashed quickly before Yoh shot it down blushing slightly.

"Yoh, you didn't answer the question." Hao claimed gliding closer to Yoh to sit next to him.

Yoh looked back to his brother the hot spring water looking awfully good on his chest as it trailed down over two perky pink nipples. _Too good._

"_YYYYooohhhhh_." Hao drawled out putting his arms around Yoh's neck.

"_HHHhaaaoooo_." Yoh echoed swallowing at the skin contact. _Too good._

"Your dream." Hao whispered into Yoh's ear sliding into the others lap ever so slightly.

Yoh moved to push Hao away only to come in contact with a naked hip that led down to...

_Oh dear._

_He's getting closer._

"So I am." Hao whispered against his lips. He stuck his tongue out and licked his lips.

_That same pink tongue from my dreams... So close...so..._

"YOH!"

The two pulled away quickly as the door was suddenly slammed open and the Itako was in full view.

_'My fiance.'_ Yoh thought dully causing Hao to look at him.

"Go to bed!" She snapped glaring somewhat icily at Hao.

_'Jealousy is a bitch.'_ Hao thought to himself smiling; Yoh pulling himself from the springs.

Anna was obviously on to him. Why? Simple, Hao wanted her precious fiance. Her Yoh; And he planned to take Yoh for himself pretty soon. That and the fact that Anna had caught him molesting and doing certain things that he faintly recall Yoh not disagreeing to. He saw the dream Yoh had about him, he knew of the other dreams also; and Hao personally wanted to make it a reality. Hao had had similar dreams about Yoh himself, and surprisingly, Hao wasn't on top like he thought he would be. It was Yoh, and the things Yoh _did..._

"Night Hao." Yoh stated snapping him from his thoughts.

Hao nodded as Yoh walked away through the door. Anna directed another glare his way in which Hao smiled sweetly to and slammed the door close. He would have Yoh one way or another. Besides its not like those two loved each other, then again maybe Anna did somewhat, but that didn't stop her from...

The girl was just possessive, (_and demanding),_ and because Yoh didn't have a backbone Yoh did little against her demanding ways.

_'So that's where it came from.'_ Hao mused to himself.

If Yoh _had_ a backbone, The Great Spirits only knew of the pleasure he would receive. The way Yoh would touch him, the feelings, Anna's disappointed rejected anger, and his and Yoh's satisfied moans echoing through the hallway. Yoh's friends would never approve but did the great Asakura Hao care?

_Of course not._

XXX/This/is/a/line/made/by/krazynkuki/so/just/shut/the/fuck/up/and/keep/reading/XXX_  
_

Yoh's Room

He should not have been laying there thinking such things but he couldn't help it. The way it felt to have his brother pressed _oh so_ close was _too_... Words can't and couldn't possibly explain or describe the feeling he had felt when his brother's skin had touched his. Either that or he was just too lazy to think of something; although he doubted it was the first choosing. Then again it wasn't the latter either, but maybe it was the third choice consisting of neither. Maybe he just wanted to get a feeling of that _oh so..._ feeling.

Once again he couldn't find the words to describe it.

_No use worrying,_ Yoh thought somewhat grumpily, _Anna spoiled the mood anyway. _

Yoh pulled the covers over his body before shoving them angrily behind his head.

_I shouldn't be this angry at her, then again... I shouldn't be angry at all. She is my fiance, and as weird as it is, she should be the only one to turn me on in such a way._

Yoh nodded to himself then confirming the truth. He shouldn't be mad, he should be sleeping so that he had enough energy for the morning. He had to keep training for Anna. Why? Only Anna knew, especially since He and Hao both agreed that it was foolish, with him being Shaman King and all. Although Hao had said it kept him in shape and made him look sexy. The way all that sweat made its way down the line of his chest before disappearing at his waist line. Hao told him that if given the chance he'd lick it all up; follow that same trail to his waist and dip his tongue, _that same pink tongue_, and lick his way to the tip of his...

"Okay I need to stop." Yoh said out loud when he felt his yukata tighten down... _there._

Back to the energy thing. He needed it for a lot of things the next morning. Like cooking breakfast and eating it too. Waking up everyone, including Hao. Yeah, he needed a lot more energy for that especially when Hao played hard to get.

Up...

hard to get up...

_Wake up._

Yes, he would roll around and throw himself onto Yoh, forcing the two of them onto the futon and making Yoh look guilty of some many naughty things and Hao innocent of at least half of them. Though Yoh was sure that he wouldn't mind trying _at least half_ of those naughty things on his brother _if_ given the actual chance.

_Maaah stop. _Yoh told himself quietly. _I need the energy_.

"Beside I l-l-... Anna." Yoh stated frowning.

What was that word he just tripped over?

_Love..._

_oh..._

_well..._

"Do I love Anna?" Yoh suddenly asked himself out loud.

"I don't know... should you?"

Yoh snapped his head to the door to see his brother standing at the door, slowly sliding it shut. The moment he heard that click he knew it was shut, but the extra click didn't just say that it was locked, it said that he was trapped.

"I hope you don't mind," Hao spoke calmly, advancing towards Yoh doning a white yukata much like Yoh's. "But I want to sleep in here tonight."

Yoh nodded not moving. It's not like Hao would slide in next to him, Hao would grab one from the closet, lay it out, and they both would simply sle-

"Hao this isn't big enough for three."

"Are you calling me fat Yoh?" Hao asked sliding under the blankets and closer to Yoh.

"NO!... Well I meant to say- Aaah, tt-two." Yoh was at least trying to say. Those hands are creeping _so close_.

"You love Anna sooo much!" Hao exclaimed randomly.

"No I don't!" Yoh blurted before clapping a hand over his mouth.

Yoh looked at his brother who in return was staring back at him a perfect smirk spreading across his face. Then Hao nodded, to whom Yoh wasn't sure, and pushed closer so that he was pressed tightly to Yoh's side. But he kept pulling, almost as if he was trying to... Then there it was, and it felt _oh so_... Don't ask him to describe for he wouldn't know how to. Then the tongue, that same _pink tongue_, was moving across a identical pair of lips that he eagerly accepted with his own tongue. They fought hard,_ slow_, but hard and before Yoh could think Hao was slipping on top of him.

That's when Yoh noticed something.

"Where's your robe?" Yoh asked pulling from the kiss regretfully.

"Hmm." Hao answered before sitting up and straddling his twin. "Do you really love Anna?"

Yoh was quiet for the moment as his eyes roamed over Hao's body. It was thin yet slightly muscled; tanned yet pale all the same. Those to hot pink and perky nipples looked hard and the line in between lead to two places.

Up...

And down...

Up was Hao's face. Feminine to an extent yet still masculine. Pink lips that had turned red that lead to a small angled nose and narrowed coffee brown eyes. His hair was the same as his eyes though a little darker. Those locks were long and because Yoh was dreaming when he touched those locks, he wasn't sure if they were silky. Though he couldn't help but want to touch them.

"Then do so." Hao commanded bending over Yoh which caused his locks to fall past his shou- did he say fall he meant slide, because to Yoh it looked like brown coloring ink sliding on smooth glass.

Yoh reached his hands up to that hair and just as his dream predicted Hao's hair was silken soft. He ran his hand through that hair a few times before relaxing slightly, smiling that lazy smile he always wore when he was happy.

"You didn't answer my question."

Yoh looked at his brother for a moment, truly thinking it over. Then slowly but surely he shook his head only to confirm Hao's thoughts making him smile.

"Yoh?"

"Hmm?"

Hao smiled as a sickly sweet plan formed in his head its amazing what dreams could do. "Let's play a game."

Yoh lifted his brows in question confusion set clear in his eyes.

"Starting tomorrow we'll play a game." Hao smirked as he removed himself from atop his brother. "I promise you won't be left unsatisfied."

Yoh turned to face his brother still unsure but decided to hell with it.

_No harm in a game right?_

"Okay. Let's play then."

_No harm... right?_

* * *

Yea its over but don't worry, lots of kinky lemons coming soon.

Tell me what you think okay. I seriously find it funny. R&R.

Love Ya. Bye!


	2. The Game Begins

I was asked for a sequel to my previous story Finally Mine and since I can't think of one I'll give you this one-shot.

Set based off when Yoh and Hao were bathing in the hot springs.

HaoxYoh story with another Seme Yoh. This is chapter two.

Oh did I say lemon, sorry I meant limes. No lemon yet.

* * *

_Somethings touching me. _Yoh thought moving slightly.

It was morning, he could tell. How? Well for one... there was this bright light shining on one of his eye lids, and it kinda hurt. Two,... those birds were chirping. Had it been any normal day that irritating chirping would have been a great song, but now according to Yoh, it was irritating chirping. Then there was three... _something was touching him_.

Then again it wasn't the matter of what, but the matter of who. That something or someone was getting lower... and lower... and lo-

"Maaah. Hao cut it out." Yoh told the other, his twin to be exact.

Yoh heard a chuckling sound as he felt the weight of that something move away, or to be specific, to a safer location. Yoh tried to go back to sleep but as soon as he welcomed the blank darkness that led to dreamland, that thing that was touching came back, and it was lower than before.

Yoh sighed as he tried to ignore it, turning slightly to avoid it. But that blasted thing followed and it was getting a little _too _close to a certain area. Grunting Yoh rolled until he was on his stomach successfully avoiding said thing.

"Come now Yoh."

Yoh grunted in return burying his face in his pillow.

"If you don't get up... I'll have to put my hands else where." Hao whispered as his hand crawled down only to grip his brother's bottom cheeks.

"Okay." Yoh said rolling over and sitting up. "I'm up."

Hao smiled sitting up also, before pointing to the clock on the wall. "Game starts now."

Yoh nodded still not understanding somewhat.

"The game is called Seduction." Hao stated crawling seductively slow to his other half until he was a mere inch from Yoh's mouth. "The rules are quite simple really. The first to submit to the others advances loses. Oh and no penetration."

_Penetr-_... Yoh furrowed his brow and leaned back and away. "I can't play that, Anna would kill me."

"For what ever reason would that be sweet otouto?" Hao asked sitting up.

"We're married." Yoh stated.

"Engaged," Hao corrected smugly, "Besides, you said so yourself that you didn't love her."

_Your point?_"I know what I said I just gotta' learn to live with it." Yoh stated somewhat sadly.

"My point is simple Yoh. Give me a chance to show you true love." Hao explained not liking the control the itako held over _his_otouto. "Play the game and if you win I'll leave you alone if you want, but if I win let yourself and the girl go. I'd rather you be lonely and happy than married and unhappy."

Yoh nodded understandingly. Hao had a good point if not a little twisted, but he was sure he could manage._ Besides how hard could it be?_

Hao gave his brother a lustful look when he heard said thought. "Go cook breakfast Yoh, I'm hungry."

_Shit I forgot breakfast!_

**XXX/This/is/a/line/made/by/krazynkuki/so/don't/be/mad/just/shut/the/fuck/up/and/keep/reading/XXX**

_In The Kitchen..._

Yoh was humming something, what it was even, he didn't know. He decided it was better to stick with something simple that morning for breakfast; some rice, salmon rice balls and fried eggs would do for the morning. Besides he needed to go shopping again, they were down to a little food and an orange.

_I'll take that for a snack while I'm out._

Yoh debated for a moment unsure if this game Hao suggested was safe. Deep down he wanted to play the game, but he also didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings. No doubt she'd be hurt if she were to catch the two of them doing... _things_. For some reason Yoh didn't feel too bad about it. When he had told Hao that he and Anna was married, he felt relieved when Hao had corrected him.

It was obvious that Hao had a huge point. If he did love Anna, wouldn't the two of them be married now? He was Shaman King and there was no mere reason to wait. But Yoh felt as if he _was_ waiting. For whom, he didn't know but he couldn't help but feel as though he was still waiting. But for what or for who?

_Guess I'll never know._Yoh thought to himself. _Oh gotta' finish breakfast._

When he was finished with breakfast, he plated everything up and called everyone down.

_In three..._

_two..._

_one...  
_

"YOH!"

_Here she comes_.

"The food had better be made right." Anna snapped as stepped through the door before kneeling by the table. "Is this all we have?"

Yoh nodded as he too got to his knees by the table. "Yeah I gonna go out later and get some groceries."

When that was said Ren and HoroHoro walked into the room glaring at each other. For what, The Great Spirits only knew. Then Lyserg walked in with Chocolove following behind him. The all sat down and said there good mornings before picking up their chopsticks ready to eat.

"Wait," Yoh stopped them only to receive stares. "Tamao, Ryu, and Hao haven't came down yet."

"Dude, Tamao went home last night." Horo answered getting ready to dig in again, along with everyone else. "Ryu took her."

"And Hao?"

There was a small crack and Yoh looked over to see Lyserg holding a pair of broken chopsticks. _Here we go again..._

"Why should we wait for him?" Lyserg asked angrily, flexing his fingers.

"It's not my fault your useless brother can't get up on time." Anna spoke as she lifted her chopsticks again.

Yoh ran a hand through his brown unkempt locks. "How long are we really gonna' keep this up?"

Everyone looked to him except for Anna and Lyserg who were glaring.

"He's been here for three months now. And the two of you sit here every morning and argue over whether or not he should be here, or if we should even wait until he is in this room to eat a meal together. Can't we just eat together and in all honesty _shut the hell up_?" Yoh declared frowning. "It's gotta end, seriously."

Hao was standing in the doorway by the time he finished and was smiling sweetly. _Yoh with a backbone...Seme. _Hao circled around the table to sit next to Yoh and picked up his chopsticks ready to eat.

"Food looks good Yoh. If you want we can go together to that grocery store." Hao offered politely taking a bite of some rice.

Yoh nodded as he picked up a rice ball and took a bite. He didn't get a chance to swallow because Hao was already at it. He could feel his brother's hand creeping up his thigh and brushing ever so slightly against his...

Yoh forced the chewed pieces down his throat choking slightly. The terrible game of seduction was a bit more than he thought. But he shouldn't be worried about what's happening...

"Ugh-" _Maybe I should. _Yoh thought catching himself before he slipped up biting harshly into another rice ball. _Come on Hao, Stop already._

Hao heard the mental plea and smirked before shaking his head slightly. Instead he decided that it would be better to make it worse. "Are you okay Yoh?"

Yoh gulped slightly and nodded. "Yup, just chipper."

Hao snickered. "You sure?"

Everyone seemed to be looking at him then, even Anna, but unlike Yoh, Hao knew that Anna suspected him once again. So as much as Hao didn't want to; he stopped, smiling when Yoh gave a small sigh of relief.

"Yoh, I need to talk with you." Anna demanded glaring at Hao.

"Okay." Yoh answered getting ready to stand.

"She means after breakfast." Hao told his other pulling him back down.

Anna glared again frowning at Hao with pure evil intent which of course didn't go unnoticed by Hao. The elder twin returned the blonde's gaze evenly smiling ever so slightly. That's when Yoh saw it, the look both his twin and Anna had in their eyes. That possessive look that said either _'get away'_,_ 'keep your hands off'_, or_ 'he's mine'_. Then again if you dared to look closer you'd see the tiny lightening that connected with a _pop_. If Yoh wasn't in his serious mode he would have laughed, cause it was kinda funny, but instead he pulled on Hao's shoulder indicating for him to stop.

Unfortunately for Yoh, Hao didn't stop, instead he pushed forward seeming to want to piss off Anna.

It was working.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Anna?" Hao asked politely turning to face her directly.

The itako clenched her teeth as she glared at the hand on Hao's shoulder before glaring at Yoh, who flinched and moved his hand away. Satisfied, she turned back to Hao, narrowed her eyes and answered.

"How would you know what I want?" She demanded.

Hao rolled his eyes somewhat childishly before tapping his head. "Reishii. I know what everyone wants."

Ren frowned at the comment, Horo_ 'pfft'_, and Choco actually had the nerve to laugh. But Lyserg had jumped up pointing at Hao with a threatening finger.

"You don't know what I want! Because if you knew you would be-"

Hao held up a hand, cutting him off effectively. "I didn't ask you to speak."

Yoh swallowed. _Hao!_

"That's it!" Lyserg shouted before aiming his pendulum at Hao and firing.

The pendant flew forward aiming directly for Hao's head. Yoh jumped up ready to defend Hao but was pulled down in that same instant (before he could utter a word) by Hao himself. Yoh gave his brother a questioning look, and just when he thought that Hao would be hit, the pendulum was knocked aside and shattered to dust. Yoh along with the others gasped in shock including Lyserg who could only stare at his _literally_ dusted pendulum.

"Just because the Spirit of Fire is gone," Hao stated pushing some hair behind his ear. "Does not mean I am defenseless. Do understand that during the Shaman Fight Yoh was the one to beat me, not any of you. I could still kill you if I wanted, I simply must do it when Yoh is away. "

Yoh gave him _the look_.

"Relax Yoh, I won't kill them." Hao claimed calming his brother with a hand on his shoulder.

Yoh sighed hoping that Lyserg learned a little lesson in attacking people.

"YOU BROKE MY PENDULUM!" Lyserg screamed pointing accusingly at Hao.

_Of course not._

"I think you mean dusted... but yes, I did." Hao corrected as he reached for a rice ball.

This angered Lyserg and he stood ready to pounce Hao, which would fail just like his pendulum. Hao had more physical skill than any of them there, excluding Yoh of course. Before he had the chance to jump Hao, Yoh stood in his way.

"Lyserg. Stop it." Yoh begged hiding Hao from view.

Lyserg glared at him clenching and un-clenching his fist. "But he..."

"Lyserg you had it coming. Now let it go." Yoh stated clearly frustrated.

Lyserg glared one final time before stomping towards his room.

"You forgot your dust." Hao called after him only to receive another look from Yoh.

Yoh sighed effectively as he settled back down into his previous seat. Hao was just too mean for his own good. But isn't that how he got his way all the time? Maybe Hao was just insane, he was deemed a pyromaniac, and Yoh doubted he received that name for nothing.

_If Hao is a pyromaniac, then I am a fool. Cause' only a fool would be dumb enough to put up with a pyromaniac.  
_

"Couldn't have said better myself." Hao added as he too continued to eat.

_Fool indeed._

**XXX/Again/this/is/another/line/made/by/krazynkuki/so/please/just/shut/the/fuck/up/and/just/keep/fucking/reading/I'd/hate/to/repeat/myself/XXX**

_After Breakfast..._

Hao felt he had been waiting too long for Yoh to come down. Yes only five minutes had passed since he had first began waiting, lets just say that patience wasn't one of his virtues. Its bad enough that he considered waiting for Yoh to come to terms with the truth, especially on his own. Seriously, what could Anna possibly be saying to Yoh that it took more than five minutes to get across?

_Only one way to find out._

Deciding he'd had enough waiting Hao rose to his feet and made his way for the stairs. Taking each step cautiously Hao finally reached the top and headed for the room at the end of the hall. He doubted the two would be in Yoh's room. In which arose a random, but convenient question. Engaged, married, or not shouldn't those two be sleeping in the same room?

_Of course not._Hao thought as he came closer to Anna's bedroom door.

For one, it would be hard for Hao himself to get to Yoh. Two Hao couldn't bear to be in the same room as Anna much less for sleeping; the girl grated some serious nerves that Hao would rather not dwell on. Three, Hao was pretty sure Anna needed her isolation to do the dirty deeds. Like Hao had figured Anna demanded loyalty when she had yet to exert any of her own. Like Lyserg she hated Hao for being there to ruin things, but of course Lyserg obviously made it easier for Anna to bear with it.

_While Lyserg helps Anna bear, I will definitely help Yoh. _

_My Yoh.  
_

Hao smirked as he crouched down by the door and cracked it open to hear any words that may slip through.

"Yoh." the girls voice called demanding his twins attention.

"I understand, but it's not like Hao is doing anything to me, so don't worry." Yoh claimed.

Hao smiled at the bold-ed faced lie.

"Anything else Anna, I have to get the groceries." Yoh questioned without questioning.

There was a shift then a swish of air as Yoh turned and began heading for the door.

"Wait."

Another turn. "Yeah?"

"Your grandparents want to know when you'll be giving them an heir." Anna told him, Hao frowning outside the door. "They say it's been too long."

Hao knew Yoh was frowning because he was frowning himself.

_She's got some nerve..._Hao peeked through the crack to see Yoh's reaction.

He was upset that much was clear. For Hao knew that it was hard to make love to someone for who you feel none.

"We'll work on in tonight." It wasn't asked it was demanded, like the Itako always did.

"..."

"Yoh?"

More silence.

"YOH!"

"Okay."

Hao moved away from the door then and walked away down the hall skipping down the stairs easily. Once at the bottom Hao stepped towards the door and slipped his shoes on waiting for Yoh. Said person appeared no more than a moment later and slipped on his shoes before giving Hao a fake smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yoh told the other stepping outside as Hao followed closing the door.

"I didn't wait long." Hao concluded. "What's wrong."

He already knew what was wrong, he just wanted to hear it from Yoh himself. He didn't like it when Yoh was angry, or upset; frowns didn't suit _his_Yoh. But Yoh didn't answer instead he pulled hs ear phones over his ears and kept walking lost in his own thoughts.

Hao frowned at this, there was no way that Yoh was going to continue this journey ignoring him. With that thought in mind Hao reached his hand out and snatched the earphones from atop his brothers head effectively shutting off what ever song his brother may have been listening to.

Confused Yoh whipped his head towards Hao and frowned as the other hid his headphones behind his back.

"What?" Yoh asked confused as to why Hao would suddenly taken his source of music.

"Don't ignore me." Hao stated swinging the orange contraption carelessly.

"Sorry." Yoh apologized reaching out his hand for the headphones. "Can't I-"

Hao shook his head before Yoh could finish and stepped away. "Answer my question."

"Huh?"

Hao shook his head once more. "I had asked what was wrong."

Yoh went silent unsure of himself. If he told Hao, his brother would obviously be upset. But he had been telling Hao and warning him, about his commitment to Anna. Now Anna and his grandparents wanted to see an heir. No... his grandparents wanted the child, Anna wanted the sex.

_But I don't..._

"Yoh."

Yoh looked back to Hao before turning and continuing on his path to the grocery store.

Hao lifted a thin brow at the turned back before allowing a smirk to appear. If Yoh wouldn't tell him, he'd force it out.

Yoh kept walking unsure if Hao was actually following, but he couldn't bring himself to look and check. If he looked, he couldn't bear the hurt or accusing look his brother would probably give him. Then again Yoh knew that he couldn't hurt Hao just because Anna had upset him.

_Besides...that's not like me._

Making a stern decision, Yoh stopped ready to turn when a sharp tug forced him backwards. Catching himself before he fell Yoh attempted to turn again when another tug forced him back further. The tugging continued until he was walking backwards off the path and towards the forest to his left. Yoh gulped as he was tugged through the trees past bushes and random herbs and plants. The sun created funny shadows over his face and the grass, while the wind blew the leaves causing them to rustle in a gentle way.

Before he knew it the two of them were in a clearing, with surrounding trees. Because it was spring the grass was cool and the sun was shining brightly, but not hot.

Yoh was pushed lightly to the ground and landed with a soft thud. Hao hopped on top of the defenceless boy and straddled him before Yoh had a chance to recover.

Of course Yoh couldn't say anything, not that he wanted to of course; so instead he laid there staring into the eyes of his elder twin, who in return stared back. Hao lifted a hand to his brothers cheek and slowly traced it down, mesmerized by the soft, warm skin. Allowing his hand to trail lower, Hao touched Yoh's clothed chest tracing the invisible line that trailed in between both invisible nipples that were hardening through his long sleeve.

Then again that wasn't the only thing hardening.

Removing his hand from Yoh's chest. Hao placed them both on either side of his twins head to hold himself up before slowly rocking his hips in a careless manner. He could feel Yoh hardening underneath him. Before he knew it Yoh was holding him by the waist and pressing hard urging him to grind harder. Hao lowered his head to give Yoh a kiss who gratefully accepted. Hao grounded a little harder as his tongue pushed into Yoh's mouth moaning as the wet muscle fought with his own.

Then Hao stopped, panting as he let go of Yoh's tongue; a web of saliva connecting two mouths.

"Now will you tell me?" Hao asked his panting brother.

Yoh swallowed as he took another breath of air. He was pretty sure that his face was red, and his groin was harder than pure titanium.

"Tell you what?" Yoh questioned back as Hao sat up to look down on him.

"What's wrong?"

Yoh sighed and lifted a hand to run through his hair. "My grandparents want an heir... and well, I don't really think I'll be able to... ya' know, do it with her."

Hao snickered, amused.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't think that you'll be able to _'ya know, do it with her?'_" Hao mocked as he laughed silently to himself.

Yoh frowned before shaking his head.

Hao nodded as he leaned over and licked Yoh fully on the lips, swirling his tongue around until the tip pressed between that thin line before pulling back again. Suddenly Hao lifted himself and stood dusting away imaginary dust that could never linger on Asakura Hao.

Yoh sat up as Hao pushed chocolate locks from his eyes and started walking away leaving Yoh laying there with...

_Hao!_

"Come Yoh we have to get the groceries." Hao threw over his shoulder as he continued back towards the path that they had strayed from earlier.

Yoh scrambled to get to his feet and tried to catch up with his demented older brother. He felt kinda stiff, but that was to be expected considering that he still had an erection harder than titanium. _Pure._

"Hao! That's so mean." You exaggerated, catching up to his twin.

Hao chuckled and pinched Yoh's cheek. "Don't worry about your grandparents... or Anna. Okay?"

"But..."

"It'll work out."

"... Hey, you stole that from me." Yoh protested.

Hao chuckled again and walked ob until something blue caught his eye. Putting his current mission on hold Hao walked over to the supposedly light pole and looked over the blue piece of paper. Hao smirked as he folded the paper into a square and slipped it into his pocket.

_This could be useful for later._

Yoh walked on unaware of Hao stopping, but thinking absently on the music taken from him. Which reminded Yoh of something of so very important. What exactly did Hao do with his precious headphones? More so where were they?

_I miss Soul Bob_. Yoh thought absently as he turned to confront his brother... who wasn't there.

_Where did..._

"I'm here Yoh." Hao said walking up to said person.

"Where did you go?" Yoh asked as he scanned Hao's body for the where abouts of his headphones.

"Don't worry about it." Hao held out the headphones and continued walking.

**XXX/Wow/this/is/another/line/by/krazynkuki/but/you/need/not/get/mad/just/shut/the/fuck/up/and/keep/fucking/reading/or/I'll/seriously/fucking/hurt/someone/XXX**

_Later That Day..._

Yoh gulped again as he sat in his room looking at Hao, the box of condom, and bottle of lubrication.

"Put it in your drawer." Hao demanded pushing the items into a blushing Yoh's face.

Hao was currently tormenting his little brother with perverse ideas causing Yoh to blush, squirm and _oh so much_ more. They had gone to the store and without Yoh's knowledge, Hao had bought a box of condoms and lubrication, simply for the sake of tormenting Yoh.

Yoh was sputtering wondering why Hao would want him to keep these things in his room of all places. Then again it was only an hour ago when Hao suddenly moved his things into his room. So in a literal since, it was both of their room. Yet Hao wanted to put _those_ things in his drawers instead of his own.

_Anna will kill me if she finds them._ Yoh looked to the box of condoms and lube before looking back to Hao.

"Why would I want these?" Yoh asked scooting away from the offending hand.

"For us."

Yoh choked as he fought down a blush and gave his brother a look. "Stop it."

"WWWWhhhhhyyyy?" Hao drawled out throwing himself forward and latching onto Yoh tightly.

Yoh sighed as he looked out to the night sky. They had just finished dinner with Anna not saying anything to him all day, and it was time for bed. Then again Hao _of course_ wouldn't stop touching him, but _of course_ Hao was still playing his game of seduction. The least he could do was resist and not lose, but _of course_ Hao used every chance that he got to touch, lick, kiss, grope, stroke him in so many places, such as his face, lips, neck, throat, chest, nipples, stomach, butt, and let us not forget his private area.

Yoh felt his pajama pants tightening. _Maaah, this is frustrating._

"More like arousing." Hao corrected nuzzling Yoh's sweet spot, causing the other to stiffen.

"Come on Hao let's go to sleep." Yoh pleaded pushing Hao away and crawling towards the futon.

Yoh pulled back the blankets and crawled under before pulling them over his shoulders. Hao watched before pulling off his red yukata and letting it fall to the floor. Yoh's back was turned so he didn't see that Hao was now completely nude.

"Scoot over."

Yoh did so feeling the covers shift before something warm settled next to him.

_Too warm._

"Hao?" Yoh called nervously as he shifted.

Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh in response before pulling on the string that secured Yoh's pants to his waist.

"Let's sleep naked otouto-kun." Hao suggested pulling up his brother's shirt.

Yoh turned over and gave his brother a look. "Why would I do that?"

"I won't do anything... I swear." Hao told the other.

For some reason he just wanted them to sleep naked together. To feel Yoh's naked skin against his own as they slept in each others arms.

"I swear." Hao repeated seriously, all playfulness had left and gone.

"But..." Yoh tried to protest but couldn't help the innocent look his brother was giving him.

There was plenty of reasons why he could have said no, but for some reason he wanted to sleep next to Hao naked. Not even the thought of Anna walking in on the two of them didn't stop Yoh from pulling off his clothes until he too was laying next to Hao naked. Yoh wrapped his hands around Hao and pulled him closer until they were touching.

And then there it was, that... _oh so_...feeling again.

_It feels so right._ Yoh thought as he drifted off.

_I know._ Hao responded to the mental thought.

_This is nothing Anna can compare to._ Yoh thought as he snuggled closer. Speaking of Anna...

_Maybe she forgot._

Unknown to Yoh, Hao smiled_.

* * *

_

Finish again. R&R and tell me what you think.

Oh, if you got any questions for me, let me know okay?

Love Ya.

Bye.


	3. The Festival

I have finally updated! I'm glad you all enjoy this story so much too!

Do Enjoy!

Secrets Are Revealed!

So here is the next chapter:

The Festival

* * *

_That ringing is so irritating._

Hao cracked open an eye and looked around for its source.

_There it is._

It was the stupid alarm clock Anna had gotten for Yoh, and it seemed to be ringing irritably. Yoh of course was fast asleep, unaware, that Hao was wide awake and twitching with a ringing alarm clock blaring quite noisily. Then there was the fact they were still nude under the blankets, and Yoh's body was so warm against his own. Sleep sounded so much better at the moment, yet that alarm was starting to make him angry. Despite the fact that it was time to get up. Yes they should get up now but Yoh was still sleeping.

Hao smirked.

_Time to play._

With that thought in mind Hao crawled above his brother and gazed down upon him, taking in all the details that could be uniquely described as Yoh. Slowly but surely Hao lowered himself, pulling the blankets over his head as he went.

**XXX/Yoh's/Dream/XXX**

They were everywhere. The oranges were dancing around, floating up and down, twirling about, flipping over and over again. Who would have thought that so many oranges existed in the world? Standing atop this hill looking over all the oranges as they bowed and praised him, making Yoh feel like he was the king. Yes he may have been Shaman King, but he felt like something more... something special.

Feeling awfully giddy and proud Yoh waved a hand ordering for a bowl of oranges. The moment his hand returned to his side the oranges slowly cleared a path for whoever was to bring him his dish. Yoh heard the sound of tiny bells, saw a patch of brown and almost fainted.

Hao... it was Hao that was going to bring his oranges. Yoh's heartbeat suddenly seemed louder as the figure approached, walking gracefully and seductively as said person climbed the steps to his throne. He couldn't place how or when he actually brought himself to sit, but realized that he didn't care as Hao stopped in front of him and lowered to one knee.

"Your Majesty." Hao called lifting the dish in his hands and holding it out for Yoh to take.

Yoh wasn't paying any attention for he was too busy staring at the outfit his brother was currently wearing. It was that outfit there that Yoh decided Hao looked good in anything even if turns out to be a dress. But of course Hao wasn't wearing a dress, he was wearing puffy pants, with a similar puffy shirt. The rims were embedded with small jewels that lengthened and dangled around his hips, while the sleeves were embedded with small bells that jingled with small movements. The outfit was a lot like a belly dancer's with red coloring and hair bells.

"Yoh?" Hao's voice called out grabbing Yoh's attention.

Yoh nodded, took a fragment of orange and popped it into his mouth as he chewed thoughtfully.

"Time for your massage." Hao told him before rising to his feet and walking behind Yoh. "Please, tilt your head back."

You complied and leaned his head back jumping when Hao placed a finger at the hollow of his throat. Slowly but surely, Hao circled his finger pressing slightly as he tilted Yoh's head back further before pressing his lips to Yoh's open ones. Yoh closed his eyes as his brother's tongue tangled inside his own mouth as they fought. Without realizing Yoh pulled Hao over the chair to settle into his lap and allowed long legs to wrap themselves around his waist.

**XXX/Back/With/Hao/XXX**

_Who would have thought that it would be so easy to manipulate Yoh's dreams?_

Hao smiled at his own thought and continued to battle Yoh's tongue for dominance. Yoh was quite the fighter after all. Moaning slightly Hao shifted and started to grind himself against Yoh grunting when he grounded back. Whatever it was that Yoh was doing in his dreams he was doing a damn good job of it. Hao disconnected his mouth as the grinding got harder and began panting, holding himself upright with the help of his twin's chest.

Suddenly Hao stopped and stared down at Yoh. Before Hao could utter a word Yoh had flipped Hao backwards so that he could be on top, startling Hao as his legs were pulled firmly around Yoh's waist. Hao smirked as Yoh rubbed his sides down and used his tongue to play with his belly button. If Yoh didn't wake up he would lose this game; although Hao doubted Yoh would care in the least.

_So close._..

_Almost there..._

_Ah..._

Hao jolted as the blasted alarm clock from earlier started to blare again, effectively pissing him off and waking the unconscious Yoh. The two looked at each other; Hao smiling and Yoh simply staring. Then Yoh jumped away before pointing an accusing finger at Hao.

"What were you doing?"

Hao smiled as he sat up flipping locks of hair from his vision. "More like what were _you_ doing?"

Yoh tilted his head in confusion as Hao crawled closer and pecked him on the lips.

"The things you were doing were so amazing." Hao explained smiling when Yoh blushed lightly. "You would make a great seme Yoh especially with the way you handled me. I would have gladly let you take me but..."

Hao turns to the still blaring alarm. "We were interrupted."

Yoh follows his brother's gaze and looks at the alarm clock before reaching over and turning it off. Then he looks back to his brother and stares him down lost in his own thoughts. Reaching a hand out Yoh grabbed Hao's arm and pulled him close. The two sat there for a moment as Yoh nuzzled his nose against the others neck relishing in the soft sigh Hao released.

Then Yoh sighed also. "You cheated."

Hao snorted before a full blown chuckle escaped him as it escalated into a laugh.

"I didn't cheat Yoh, I simply found ways to bend my own rules." Hao stated snickering ever so slightly. "You can do it too."

Yoh nodded as a question formed. "Okay I got a question then."

Hao jerked his head in approval.

"The rule about penetration...What..." Yoh stopped trying to form the right words. "What has to be _penetrated_ for me to _lose_ the game?"

The elder twin lifted a thin brow before smiling. "What do you _think_?"

Yoh pouted as Hao laughed outright.

"I'm being serious."

"The only place containing my prostate. Don't touch it." Hao said bluntly. "In other words try to be careful, who knows what would happen if you were to pierce my prostate. I mean it is better to stroke against the inner walls instead of causing pain looking for my sweet spot."

"Okay I get it don't touch your prostate."

'Yoh blushed harshly as Hao continued ramble on before pushing Hao away and standing up. Grabbing some clothes from the dresser Yoh walked into his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Hao waited until the shower was turned on before walking into the bathroom causing Yoh to jump back against the cold shower wall. Silently Hao stepped under the shower head and threw his arms up and around Yoh's neck.

"Let's bend the rules." Hao told his otouto before claiming the others lips with his own.

Yoh moaned his approval before placing his hands around Hao's middle and pulling him closer. The two tangled their tongues as the hot water ran down their sides making each touch slide across already smooth skin. When they broke for air once again Yoh grabbed a bar of soap from overhead only to have it slip and slide its way behind Hao. In turn Hao turned around and glanced the bar before looking back to his twin.

"You're going to get that right?"

"..."

Hao gave Yoh a look before reaching above Yoh's head and grabbing a fresh bar of soap.

"Hey! That's a waste of soap!"

Hao nodded as he wet the soap and a nearby wash cloth before scrubbing his body quickly before rinsing and stepping out.

"Hurry and get clean. We have somewhere to be later." Hao threw over his shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

Yoh looked down at himself and frowned.

_You are so mean. _

Hao smirked._  
_

**XXX/At/The/Breakfast/Table/XXX**

Yoh was trying really hard not to hit his twin. Honest he wasn't. Everyone was eating breakfast peacefully that morning (thank the great spirits) and everyone had chosen something simple to eat. Ren had cereal, Anna had toast, Horo had some oatmeal, Choco had eggs, and Lyserg settled for cereal. Yoh decided he would have some oranges due to a strange craving that only the great spirits knew where it suddenly came from.

Only problem was that for breakfast Hao decided he would have a multi-grain bagel with cream cheese and a banana. Of all the things Hao could have eaten for breakfast he had to pick a banana and cream cheese. Which in an awkward way reminded him of a dream from before. Hao was taking his sweet time eating too, and no one at the table really understood the point Hao was trying to get across to Yoh.

Hao was slowly licking the cream cheese off the tip of the bagel spreading it unevenly all around it. Yoh couldn't help but blush as he tried to focus more on eating his own food, but of course Hao had to dip the banana into the cream and start sucking it off.

Yoh cleared his throat as his blush darkened before standing to get something to drink. For some unfathomable reason he felt a little too hot and thirsty.

"Can you get me some juice Yoh? I'm thirsty."

Yoh turned and gave his brother a look before reaching into the cabinet and grabbing two glasses. Pulling the orange juice from the fridge Yoh starting pouring the first cup and was on his way to the second when Hao cut him off.

"I want milk Yoh."

Yoh glared before returning the juice and fetching the milk. He poured Hao's glass before returning to his seat with both drinks, giving Hao's his.

Then he choked.

He just gave Hao milk.

_Hao please don't-_

"This bagel is disgusting." Hao announced pushing the barely eaten and cream cheese licked bagel away.

Hao turned to his glass of milk and grabbed the banana he'd been sucking on. Staring at Yoh, Hao calmly lifted the banana and dipped it into his milk before lifting it to his mouth and sucking away. He gave Yoh a serene and dreamy expression before pulling the banana from his mouth and smiling. Yoh swallowed as he suddenly lost his appetite blushing as he grew hotter with arousal and embarrassment.

"Hey Yoh." Hao called smirking inwardly.

_Mission Accomplished._

Yoh looked to his brother and shifted uneasily.

"There's a festival in town today. Will you take me there?"

Yoh stared at his twin long and hard. Hao was obviously planning something for his demise; better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah, we should all go." Yoh said cheerily causing Hao to frown slightly and the others to nod there heads in agreement.

"Go where?" Anna snapped having finished her meal.

"Festival." Hao answered cutting his eyes at her sharply.

Of course Hao didn't mind Yoh's foolish friends tagging along. At the least they didn't know what was going on, but Anna was something he'd rather venture this trip without. Then again, what could Anna do to stop him in his own advances towards Yoh. If she was smart she would obviously know the outcome of him being here and would have gotten rid of him long ago; although Anna wouldn't be foolish enough to risk her precious secret. With this trip Yoh would come a little bit closer to finding out her secret and all Hao had to do was be there for his sweet twin.

Hao sighed.

_Too easy._

"I'll go get ready Yoh." Hao stated rising from the table and leaving the room.

Yoh nodded as he looked back to his food. Thanks to Hao his appetite had vanished and Yoh sighed as he gathered his dishes as well as Hao's before carrying them to the sink.

"Yoh you forgot something."

Anna tossed her dish at the boy's head angered that he would forget her so easily. She wasn't expecting him to dodge and single her with a glare. Anna gasped sharply at the way that Yoh looked and blushed at how much of an excitement it caused. Yoh looked so good that even she had to admit that she regretted the act of sin she had committed. Lucky for her what Yoh didn't know wouldn't hurt.

Anna frowned slightly as her thoughts drifted to Hao. Hao was obviously planning on exploiting her little secret and the great spirits only knew what Yoh would do if he found out. It was bad enough that Hao had threatened her about it the last night, not to mention the fact that Hao had chosen that same day to move into Yoh's room. She didn't dare say anything to Yoh about needing an heir and she was pretty sure the two had done something when she left Yoh alone that night. She was pretty sure that Hao wouldn't touch Yoh until Yoh finds out about what she did; She had to take great caution around Hao while still trying to get rid of him. Surely she could manage... couldn't she?

With that thought in mind Anna too lifted herself from the table and headed upstairs.

"I expect everyone to be ready by the time I return." Anna tossed over her shoulder as she made her way to speak with Hao.

**XXX/With/Hao/XXX**

Hao was laughing so hard right now. Why? Well Anna's train of thoughts were quite hilarious. Did she really think that she could get rid of him while maintaining her secret? If she did, she truly made blonde's look bad with her ignorance. Hao snickered as he continued to dress himself waiting for Anna to come see him.

On cue there was a knock on the door before the girl in thought stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

"Didn't your parents teach you to wait for an answer before entering another's room?" Hao questioned as he slipped a dark red long-sleeve over his head.

Anna frowned as she looked about the contents of Yoh's room growling inwardly at the few pieces that were solely Hao's. Hao had tainted her Yoh and she truly needed to get rid of him. Hao on the other hand continued to ready himself. He grabbed a pair of star earrings from the dresser, that he and Yoh shared, and placed them within his ear.

"Something you need to say Anna? If I were you I'd say it before Yoh finds his way to this room." Hao stated snagging a brush before brushing his hair.

"Whatever you're planning... give up, because I refuse to let it happen." Anna told the brunette patiently.

Hao nodded uncaring. "Lyserg must be really good for you to turn away from Yoh."

Anna frowned as she glared useless daggers.

"Take your own advice Anna cause if I have to leave, do believe that Yoh will be accompanying me." Hao returned the brush, flicking stray strands of hair from his face before sitting himself in the window seat. " And do behave while we are on this trip okay?"

Anna snarled. "If you don't get the hell out I will tell Yoh your true intentions and it won't be pretty."

"I beg to differ Anna, it will be quite beautiful. Yoh knows that I wish to have sex with him, how I go about it is entirely up to him though." Hao snickered at the stricken look Anna got. "I will fuck Yoh with or without him knowing. Although it will hurt you _so_ much more if he _knew_ why he was in bed with_ me_ instead of _you_."

Anna was gritting her teeth at this point, thoughts and plans running through her mind.

"You should get out Yoh's coming."

The door to the room slid open and said person stepped through. Yoh was about to shut the door when he spotted Anna glaring at Hao for some unknown reason.

"What's going on?" Yoh asked stepping further into the room.

Anna looked to Yoh before turning back to Hao who smirked with an obviously evil intent.

"Anna wanted to tell you something." Hao stated nodding his head towards the girl.

Anna twitched as she thought up a quick lie. "Your grandparents said not to worry. They said that they would wait until your ready for that heir."

Yoh nodded not understanding why she would tell something like this to Hao.

"Okay."

Anna swallowed as she directed one last glare to Hao before leaving the room. Hao snickered as the door was shut before looking to his twin and laughing out right finding the situation Anna had placed herself in quite funny. However Anna went about this plan of hers she would most likely lose Yoh either way.

**XXX/At/The/Festival/XXX**

_Humans and their festivals are so very boring._

Hao narrowed his eyes as he searched for a particular way to seduce Yoh without being annoyed by the others. He needed something simple with no interference, something he and Yoh could ride alone that was long enough for him to get what he needed before the ride itself ended.

That loud rollar coaster was out of the question.

Haunted mansion was a definite no.

Hao glanced at the prize booth eyeing an over sized black teddy bear. It should do temporarily.

"Yoh look."

Yoh turned to look at would have possibly caught his brother's eye only to see a giant black teddy bear sitting in the prize booth. Yoh frowned at the bear before looking back towards Hao who was smiling widely. Hao couldn't possibly want that could he?

"Will you get that for me?" Hao asked sweetly smiling at the glare that was thrown to him by Anna herself.

Yoh shrugged. "Okay, but we just got here."

"He's right you know, what could _you_ possibly want with a _teddy bear_?" Ren cut in glaring at the fluffy thing.

Hao narrowed his eyes at the Tao. "Mind yours Tao."

Yoh sighed as Ren glared at Hao before grabbing his brother by the arm and dragging him to the prize booth. Once there the two waited before stepping up to the counter.

"Hey can I get that black bear?" Yoh asked point to the giant bear.

"Three hundred tickets."

Yoh turned back to Hao shrugging. Hao frowned at Yoh's lack of common sense.

"Buy it." Hao demanded.

Yoh sighed as he tried to walk away. _Hao couldn't be serious._

"I'm very serious... Yoh."

Yoh turned again to level his brother with a stare. Shaking his head to himself Yoh grabbed his brother by the arm and began to pull him away but Hao stood his ground and when Yoh looked back towards his brother he regretted it. Hao had the most pitiful look on his face that was turning way to many heads for comfort. Every one that happen to walk by would 'coo' and 'aah' at how adorable Hao looked at the moment and the eyes were a bit too big and too round. Hao then threw himself into Yoh's arms as he began to cry big crocodile tears. Yoh could swear on the great spirits itself that his eye twitched twice at Hao and his reason for this phony act.

"Hao."

"Yoooohhh." Hao sniffled as he rubbed himself against Yoh's chest. "Please get me the bear... pleeeaasssseeee."

Yoh twitched again as more people crowded around and giggled at the cute display.

"Hao." Yoh called only to get big teary eyes and cute sniffling.

"Hao." Yoh tried again.

"Please." Hao begged cutely. "I give you what ever you want if you do."

"Will you at least stop?" Yoh asked giving in as more people giggled and squealed at how cute they were.

"That and so much more." Hao answered as he wrapped his arms seductively around Yoh's neck.

Yoh bit his lip before heading back over to the counter and grudgingly bought the bear. Hao snickered as Yoh gave him the bear and pulled him away from the fascinated crowd and towards their awaiting group. Anna was the first to notice Yoh's flushed face and Hao happily cooing over his giant teddy.

"What took you?" Anna snapped at Yoh as the grouped headed on their way.

Yoh sighed. _This will be a long day._

**XXX/Later/That/Day/XXX**

_One more ride and they needed to go home_.

Poor Yoh was at his wits end with Hao constantly trying to get into his pants. He was flushed, aroused, and not to mention horny beyond reason, but he knew that he couldn't just lose this game. They were all tired and Hao was still clinging to that damned bear. One more ride couldn't hurt for right now; something simple to end the day so that he could go home and take a nap.

"Let's go on that ride." Hao suggested tugging on Yoh's sleeve.

Yoh turned to where Hao was pointing and lifted a thin brow. Hao hadn't suggest anything on any rides and right now Hao was pointing to a freaking _love tunnel_. Of all the things Hao could have suggested he wanted to ride a 'love tunnel'.

Yoh shook his head before asking, "You sure?"

Hao gave his brother a creepy grin before nodding his approval.

"Okay guys, Hao wants to go on the 'Tunnel of Love'. You guys gonna' tag along or just head back?"

Anna choked on her drink at Hao's choice of rides but she quickly regained herself. "Fine but your riding with me."

Yoh nodded.

"We'll head back then." Horo stated Ren and Choco nodding there heads in agreement.

"I'll stay." Lyserg announced glaring at the ground.

Yoh nodded again. "See you guys later then. Let's go."

The group split up as Yoh, Anna, Hao, and Lyserg headed for the Tunnel of Love that Hao recommended earlier. Before the group reached the ride Yoh headed over to the ticket booth with Lyserg following behind him. That's when Hao took his chance and grabbed Anna harshly by the arm dragging her from Yoh's sight before slamming her into a nearby fence.

Anna glared at her attacker and snatched away angrily. "Is there a problem?"

"Did I not tell you to behave on this trip?" Hao hissed angrily.

Anna gave a wry smile before dusting away imaginary dust from her customary black dress.

"Did you not hear me?" Hao hissed again.

Anna remained silent as she smiled at Hao sinisterly. Then Hao caught on to her train of thought and cackled out loud causing Anna to drop her smile and frown.

"If you really wanted Yoh to know, and if you really wanted to stop, you would not have fucked Lyserg in the bathroom while everyone else was riding the rollar coaster." Hao spat sickened with disgust. "Ride with Lyserg or Yoh and the whole damn world will know about your disgusting escapade."

"_Disgusting_?" Anna repeated. "What you seek is disgusting, its god forbidden incest you sick and twisted bastard."

Hao laughed again. "And your a saint because all you did was cheat with Yoh's friend?... Yoh needs this just as much as I do, don't interfere."

"You will burn in hell." Anna snarled clenching her fist.

"First of all, I did and I lived. Secondly, I will be right there next to you Itako, don't test me and don't push it." Hao warned as Yoh's worried thoughts filled his head.

"Anna, Hao, Where'd you two go?" the two heard Yoh call after them.

Hao stepped away from the blonde calmly before heading over to Yoh. Lyserg upon seeing Anna's face approached her tapping her on the shoulder. Anna looked to Lyserg and nodded as they all gathered and proceeded to the Tunnel of Love. Once there Hao grabbed Yoh's arm and pulled him to the front of the crowd earning shouts and complaints from the other couples. Hao took the newly bought tickets from Yoh and thrusts them into the attendees hand before dragging Yoh into the Swan-like shaped boat.

Hao turned to wave at a fuming Anna before they were sent into the tunnel.

**XXX/In/The/Tunnel/Of/Love/XXX**

Hao snuggled closer to Yoh as they passed ignored hearts and stuffed cupids. He could tell that Yoh was aroused and this tunnel was the perfect place to get exactly what he needed from Yoh... or close to exactly what he wanted from Yoh.

Hao licked his lips as he trailed a hand slowly up Yohs leg. Even in the dark Yoh looked beautiful to the eye. His style, his clothing, his laziness... it was such a turn on that Hao saw no more need to hold back any longer. Licking his lips again Hao turned Yoh's face to him and took a drugging Yoh filled kiss from the other moaning in content at how good it felt. Yoh was about to protest but Hao silenced him with a finger before climbing into his lap and kissing Yoh again, licking pink lips before allowing his tongue entrance into the willing mouth.

Yoh was so sweet. So terribly sweet and intoxicating, and Hao could could vaguely hear Yoh thinking the same as Yoh began to claim dominance. Hao could feel himself be pulled closer to Yoh as the two fought harshly, Hao biting Yoh somewhat as their tongues clashed ruthlessly. The tunnel was forgotten Hao shifted to undo the front of Yoh's pants before reaching under both pants and boxers to grab Yoh's growing arousal.

"No." Yoh pleaded softly pulling Hao's hands away.

"Don't you remember the dream you had in the hot springs?" Hao asked as he scooted backwards until he was on his knees in front of Yoh.

Yoh looked at him with half lidded eyes before nodding.

"Let's make it a reality okay?"

Hao didn't wait for an answer before tugging on Yoh's hardened member again and licking the tip slowly but surely. Yoh had a delicious salty sweet smell that was so good that Hao popped the head into his mouth and sucked harshly causing Yoh to buck his hips and grab at the soft locks of Hao's hair. Yoh was panting harshly as Hao took more of him into his mouth sucking more as he went down. He could feel the back of Hao's throat against the head of his cock tried his hardest to refrain from choking his brother.

_It feels sooo goood. _Yoh thought to himself as Hao started up and down his shaft sucking and bobbing equally.

_I'm close... _

_So close..._

_Wait... _

Yoh shot a hand out to Hao stopping the other before lifting Hao from his knees.

"This isn't fair." Yoh stated as he turned Hao around and seated him in his lap.

Yoh reached around to the front of Hao's pants and unbuttoned them as Hao complied by lifting his hips and pulling his baggy pants and boxers down.

"You said to avoid your prostate right?" Yoh clarified as he rubbed himself eagerly against Hao's rear.

Hao smirked slightly as he slipped three fingers into his mouth before slipping them down to his hole. Eagerly Hao thrust the first finger in before adding a second and then a third, he didn't really need this preparation, Hao had been waiting for this for a long time. Lifting his hips again, Hao lined up Yoh's shaft with his hole and pushed the tip inside moaning at how good it felt, the burn nothing compared to the feel of Yoh inside of him. Hao lowered himself slowly taking care to avoid his prostate, he had no desire to lose this game no more than Yoh did.

Stopping before he reached his own end Hao rose before pushing back down again riding Yoh slowly but surely as Yoh rubbed against his inner walls causing them both to moan in want. Hao's eyes slid shut as he continued to ride Yoh licking his lips as Yoh's hand reached forward to grab his own arousal and pumping just as slow. He was getting close, then again they both were; Yoh was bucking his hips upward every time he lifted up and at that moment Hao truly wanted to say to hell with the game and let Yoh bend him over and screw him like his dreams and inner conscious demanded.

_No. _Hao thought as he regretfully pulled away with a wet pop.

Yoh's hands went for Hao's hips as he tried to direct Hao back to his aching need.

"No... Yoh look." Hao said pointing to the light at the end of the tunnel.

Yoh followed Hao's gaze as he swallowed harshly and panted as Hao lifted from his lap and pulled up his pants. Yoh too pulled up his pants as he he tried to compose himself, he was so damn close and Hao had to stop. To hell with this game, the next time Hao does something like this he was taking Hao plain and simple. Yoh groaned as the light from the tunnel got brighter before the attendee was asking them to get off.

Hao grabbed the giant black teddy he had brought along and forgotten and grabbed Yoh's arm to guide him from the boat.

"Let's go home." Hao said guiding Yoh away from the ride and towards the front gate.

Yoh nodded. _Next time I'll get you Hao._

Hao smirked. _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

Done Again!

R&R and tell me what you think of this juicy chapter.

Kuki is out yall!


	4. The Truth

Some one is going to kill me one day...

But I'm sure you will wait until I'm done with the story...

The Picnic

* * *

Great Spirits he was not only tired, to which was his usual only working body function, but he was very horny. This function was very new to Yoh and he wasn't entirely sure how he should handle the situation. Being the pure soul that he was, every time he would wake from a night filled with wet dreams, he would gauge his reaction on what Anna would think if she found out.

But not even his pure soul cared about the fact the Anna would be beyond pissed. What changed his demeanor from concern, to terrified, to complete indifference?

Was it Hao?

_Maybe..._

Was it something he saw?

_Maybe..._

Was it Hao and something he saw?

_More than likely..._

That day at the festival, after enjoying himself for the first half of the day, he saw something he didn't think he would ever see. Just when he thought that maybe he could win Hao's game and come out on top, Anna had to be the unexpected one to break his confidence.

Yoh could feel his eyes narrow slightly with anger, as the image replayed. It was that moment there that led Yoh to submitting to Hao in the Tunnel of Love ride at the festival. That made Yoh want to take the game with Hao a tad bit further... but even then he knew he shouldn't. Give it time to see if he truly loved Hao or Anna. Even if deep down he knew that whenever his brother was around him his heart would flutter, and how certain urges would build. The wanting, the needing, even if it was just to watch the stars or clouds. It was like Hao fitted into every puzzle he created that solved all the problems.

Anna however only made every moment worse. She hated the idea of sitting on her butt to watch clouds or stars, even if she did watch t.v. marathons all day. She never cooked or cleaned, or did the grocery shopping, or offer her company even when she knew he was troubled. A puzzle piece that looked good alongside the others but would never fit. She always looked secretive... no... guilty of something after sending him out to train, and pissed at his return. Did his presence bother her that much?

_Great Spirits this is giving me a headache._

Yoh raised his hand to rub a growing vein, groaning as his stomach gurgled fiercely. It was about that time considering he had woken at four this morning to train, not to mention keeping Hao from molesting him as they jogged the city outlining. That took a lot of energy despite how much fun it was. They were forced to skip breakfast seeing that everyone expected him to come home and cook right after morning training. He wasn't hungry and neither was Hao, so they both ran out to cloud gaze and point out familiar shapes like children.

It was cool...

But now...

"Mmmhn." his stomach gurgled more as it began to eat itself.

He sat up from his lay down position and stood up, cracking his back to relieve the tenseness and uncomfortable ache of lying on a hard wood floor. Never again will he place his back in harms way again. He padded to the sliding door as he ran a hand through his locks stopping at a dented outline. His right hand paused in its quest for the door knob as his left searched frantically for the missing item that should have been on his head. There was no way he could have misplaced his headphones, he was lying down with them on to listen to some music. Then he turned the music off so that he could take a nap.

_Which just so happens to have been another wet dream about Hao._

Yoh's left hand clenched his locks of hair to deter the oncoming arousal, and focus more on his lost headphones. He woke up, thought about his relationship with Hao and Anna, and got up to get food. He got up to get food... Yeah so he was pretty sure he didn't take them off. Did Hao come in and take them? If so Hao wasn't going to hear the end of it. Yoh's head banged against the door in front of him numerous times as he swore inwardly.

It was during the umpteenth time that the door open, just as his head was coming home for the collision, his head came down onto something equally as hard as his own. He stumbled as his brain tried to catch up with what just happened. He blinked blearily as he realized that he was on the floor, with another being sprawled on his lap.

"What the..."

Yoh stared at the bundle of hair splayed about his lap and raised a hand to rub the abused part of his forehead. Now that he had the time to sit there and think about it... this position reminded Yoh of of the wet dream he had just had. If only his pants were open and Hao's mouth was open, and then...

"Mmmmm."

The bundle of hair moved with the sound as Hao lifted himself until he was on all fours, and crawled forward slowly until he was nose to nose with his twin before promptly dropping himself into Yoh's lap. He sat there for a moment as he pushed stray locks behind an ear, his muddled brain kicking back into action as he pondered what just happen.

He was downstairs having a staring contest with a pissed off Anna. Ren, HoroHoro, and Chocolove had all gone home to mind some business of there own to which it was about that time. Lyserg was watching T.V. in the next room and Yoh was upstairs taking a nap. It was playing the game with Anna that made Hao hungry. Anna's sour pinched face reminded Hao of a glass of lemonade, and Hao had laughed at the idea of Anna's face being squeezed of its juices and him taking a sip of some freshly squeezed lemonade.

Then an idea came to him.

True lemonade would be nice, but lemonade on a picnic... out in the forest with Yoh... all alone with no Anna... That made for a swell plan. Maybe he could teach Yoh how to do yoga as a bonus. Maybe not even teach Yoh some yoga but simply just show him.

With plan in mind he skipped to the kitchen, prepared a basket of food (and made some lemonade, mind you), grabbed some yoga mats, and ran upstairs to get Yoh. It was Yoh's current train of thought made Hao pause at the door with a confused frown, and then there was that constant banging that quirked an irritated brow.

So he opened the door...

And saw stars...

"Are you okay?"

Hao pulled from his flash back as he nestled back further before tilting his head up to look at Yoh.

"I am, but, did you do that on purpose?"

Yoh frowned as he lifted a hand to his head and scratched. He still hadn't found his headphones.

"Nah I was thinking about something."

"You mean about me sucking you off." Hao smirked, he hadn't missed that during his dazed trance.

"No!"

"I could do it Yoh, all you have to do is ask."

"Maah get off Hao."

Yoh pushed forward successfully dislodging Hao from his lap. He scooted backwards to gain some distance in case Hao got any ideas to molest him, or seduce him, or rape him.

"You can't rape the willing Yoh."

Yoh shrugged once more, sitting on his hunches as he tried to think back on where he could have left his headphones. During his pondering Hao listened in on the boys thoughts, frowning as he was, once again, blamed for Yoh's headphones and idiocy. Hao took a look to where Yoh had been laying for his nap and sure enough, the boys headphones were sitting snugly atop the futon pillow. He was tempted to grabbed the contraption and wave the thing in Yoh's face, but that would only make him look guilty once again (especially considering the numerous times he took Yoh's headphones for pure entertainment before hand).

"What's the matter Yoh?" Hao asked feigning ignorance to the whereabouts of Yoh's headphones.

Yoh looked Hao over for a moment scanning his features for any signs of guilt. When he found none he sighed and scratched the scalp of his messy locks once more. He was getting frustrated he knew this and he looked down only to verify his frustrated state.

His leg was twitching.

"My headphones." Yoh mumbled pulling his hair.

Hao lifted a brow and sighed his next response. "Check the pillow where you put your lazy head."

_Pillow..._

Yoh turned around and sure enough there they were. He jumped over to them in a clumsy manner snatching them up and hugging them close. He was such an idiot for not noticing before, they obviously fell off when he was sleeping. He owed Hao and an apology and a gesture of thanks for blaming his innocence when he wasn't really guilty.

"Why don't you hold me like that?"

Yoh looked back to Hao and his question as he mentally reconsidered offering his 'thanks' to the other. Hao smiled even when his brother didn't answer and jumped to his feet. He reached over to his brother and pulled him up, snickered when he heard his twins stomach rumble with hunger. Yoh was confused he knew, but he wouldn't be after he saw the oranges he put into their picnic basket, and the yoga poses he would be doing later.

"Let's get going Yoh."

Hao pulled Yoh out of the room as they both clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen. He scooped up the basket and shoved the mats into Yoh's arm, the headphones had been replaced onto Yoh's head during the trek down the stairs. Hao pushed the basket to the indent of his right elbow, grabbed the jug of lemonade with the corresponding hand, and grabbed his brother's arm with his opposite. He saluted the itako sitting on the one of the living room mats and pulled open the front door. They were barely passed the threshold when Anna called out to them.

"Where are you going?"

"Uummm..." In all honesty Yoh didn't know where Hao was taking him, but judging by the picnic basket, blanket, and yoga mats... Were they heading out to train?

Hao smirked as Yoh thought up the perfect reason for them to leave. Training was the perfect excuse to escape Anna and her gripping clutches.

"Exercise and have a snack while we are out. Yoh still needs to learn certain forms of shamanism too."

"B-but-!"

Hao put a single finger to Yoh's lips quieting him. "We're training Yoh."

Hao gave Yoh a secretive wink as he stepped through the sliding door dragging his twin behind him. Yoh pouted as he re-shifted the mats and blanket in his arms, looking back to Anna before sliding the door shut. It sucked to have to train again, especially right after a nap, it only meant that he would come home exhausted and ready for another nap, which was cool but frustrating because there was nothing interesting to do.

"Did you at least pack a couple oranges?"

Hao nodded as they trekked down the dirt road bare foot before making a sharp left for the forest towards their left. If Hao could remember correctly, there should be an opening farther back, at least a mile in, with a nearby waterfall. The perfect place to exercise, get laid, and have a cool swim when it was all seduced and done. Speaking of getting laid, Anna should be grateful that he was taking the time to distract Yoh while she got laid herself. But who cares about Anna? Not Asakura Hao and hopefully not Asakura Yoh in the nearing future. The journey was as quick as Hao could make it with a stumbling Yoh who tried to keep up, but it was quick none the less. He contemplated transporting, but then it would have lasted only so a moment. So Hao dragged Yoh through the fully sprouted trees of spring, enjoying the green scene until Hao heard the sound of rushing water.

"Almost there Yoh." Hao told his twin.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"You'll see."

Yoh went quiet then looking over the trail, trees, and fellow bushes as everything became thicker and somewhat darker until he hear the sound of rushing water. A bit of light reflected over both twins faces as the two arrived at a secluded water fall with a wide pool. Breathtaking was an understatement for the beauty of the place. Leaving his brother to gawk at the scene, Hao took the blanket and laid it across a dry patch of grass before dropping everything else and gesturing over an amazed Yoh.

"This place looks different from when I last saw it." Yoh commented dumping his small load onto the grass. "People must be really doing their part for nature nowadays."

"Actually," Hao cut in. "I cleaned this place up... Alone."

Yoh opened his mouth to say something but instead opted for silence. The tension settled itself contently.

"I did it for us though." Hao gave it some thought. "I guess they do care. Humans tried to fix this place... it was somewhat clean but eventually they gave up on it and I simply came along and secluded the place off."

"Hmm."

"Now then," Hao rose from his half kneel half squat position. "Let's get to it."

"Get to what?"

"Training." Hao grabbed both yoga mats, red and orange, and laid them out side by side. "We'll start by getting your blood flowing. Come on."

Yoh slumped, crawling over to the orange mat considering Hao was standing on the red one, and he too rose to his feet.

"We'll start with some simple stretches and then we'll switch to yoga."

"You do yoga?" Yoh asked astonished, as they began simple arm stretches.

"Yes, one of the reasons why I'm so flexible and lean."

Yoh nodded as they then switched to squats, his eyes roaming over the forest before they came to rest on his brothers rear. His eyes grew wide as they watched his brother's ass rounded out with each squat, curving with each flexing movement. Yoh couldn't help that nagging filling in the back of his mind that said Hao wore those jogging pants on purpose. The fabric looked tighter than they should have been around Hao's waist and ass, flaring out somewhat towards the pants leg's bottom.

"They're yoga pants Yoh." Hao stated turning around. "Now lets start with something simple, we'll do core poses first. It should be simple enough for your simple-mindedness."

"Hey!"

You pouted as Hao began to move. The elder twin lowered himself to his knees bending over to rest his arms, from elbow to finger tip, flat side down on the mat. With the grace of a stretching cat, Hao pushed out his back and began to lift his lower half until his legs were straight, and his ass thrown straight into the air. His long, brown, luscious locks were strewn over his bowed head in a seductive submissive kind of way. Yoh swallowed the dry lump in his throat, and forced his itching hands to remain at his sides. The overwhelming urge to touch was making him sweat in this cooled forest. He at least needed to look away, but...

If Yoh didn't know any better, he'd say that Hao doing a simple yoga pose was the most erotic thing he'd ever saw.

_I'm not here to watch Hao, I'm here to do yoga. _Yoh reminded him self shaking his head, but his eyes kept going back to his brother's feminine curves.

"If you're enjoying the view that much," Hao paused as his body began to unwind the many kinks from sitting around to long. Honestly, Yoh was rubbing off on him a little too much. "Then sit there and watch. Or... help me."

Never mind the fact that Hao just told Yoh he didn't have to train...

"Help you?" Yoh's hands began to itch again and he was still standing there for no particular reason.

_Hao wants me to help him do yoga?_

"Yes, come stand behind me and make sure I don't tip over." Like he ever would tip over.

Yoh moved slowly, half crawling half scooting to kneel behind Hao.

"How do I..."

"Put your hands on my waist, you'll have to stand over me, and hold me firm."

Hao could here Yoh shuffle to his feet and the slight brush of Yoh's cloth covered, hardened cock as he fumbled to find his balance and keep Hao firm at the same time. Yoh ghosted against him once more before finding a good enough angle to stand without falling over onto Hao. They sat there, Hao breathing rhythmically as Yoh unconsciously rubbed his fingers along Hao's side. Yoh was too foolish to realize that he was turning the tables on Hao's seduce and make out plans. He didn't notice Hao moaning quietly to himself or that Hao was pushing back ever so slightly to brush against Yoh's pelvis.

"This doesn't look right." Yoh mentioned after a moment of silence, a red hue spreading across his cheeks. He couldn't help how stupid he could be sometimes. "Are you done yet?"

Hao didn't respond, instead he opted for falling onto his knees forcing Yoh to fall on top, the half erection that had been brushing against him was now hard due to their much closer contact. And Hao, being the asshole that he was, decided to play innocent to his own crime.

"What were you thinking Yoh?"

"THINKING?" Yoh made to push Hao away but that only caused a reversed role of action where Hao was on top and he was on the ground. Yoh looked Hao in the eyes for a moment, his mind flashing back to his earlier thoughts on his relationship with Hao. "You didn't bring me out here to train did you?"

Hao smirked as he placed himself more firmly on Yoh's lap.

"I brought you out here to SHOW you some yoga poses, not necessarily teach you." Hao laid himself down so that the two of them were flush together. "I only do one and you're this hard already."

Hao gave a squeeze of his thighs and they both moaned.

"What exactly are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings Hao." Yoh sighed as he rose to a sitting position with Hao still in his lap. "I don't want to be that type of person."

Hao wrapped his legs around Yoh's middle and leaned back onto his hands, taking the time to look Yoh in the eye and study his mood. It was when Yoh flicked his eyes to look at him that Hao knew something was wrong. Or perhaps right was the more correct term.

"What did you see?" Hao leaned forward and pushed their foreheads together. "Yoh I see it in your eyes. What has changed, what did you see?"

Yoh sighed.

**_Flashback_**

"What's taking them so long?" Horohoro whined playing with the straw in his can of cola.

Anna claimed she had to use the washroom, but didn't know where it was in the spacious festival. Scanning over a map, Chocolove pointed out that the bathrooms were on the north side of the festival.

"I don't want to go all the way up there alone!"

That's what Anna had said glaring at Hao when he made the suggestion, who shrugged and tugged on Yoh to ride the merry- go-round. Yoh followed and Anna. no longer having anyone to glare at, decided to glare at Lyserg, Ren, and Horohoro. The three of them looked amongst each other and Lyserg sighed irritably.

"I'll take her, you guys go ride something and we'll meet up back here." Lyserg pointed to a picnic table pushed next to a bumper car stall, and then motioned for Anna to follow him, leaving Horohoro, Ren, and Chocolove to themselves.

It had been thirty minutes since then. Hao and Yoh had returned from the merry-go-round and the five of them together have gotten on three rides since then.

"I'll go look for them." Yoh said rising from his seat at the picnic bench they were all told to come back to. "Behave." Yoh pointed to Hao giving his brother a stern look.

Yoh walked through crowds of people holding candy, prizes and such, shouting and pointing as they bumped along each other. After trotting past numerous stalls of ticket booths, prizes, and games you came to the ladies room, and was confused when he didn't see Lyserg out front waiting. A tingling sensation crawled up and down Yoh's arm as he stepped closer, and the sudden urge to walk away nagged constantly at the back of Yoh's mind.

"A spell..." Yoh mouthed to himself, ignoring the tingling feeling and stepping closer to the entrance for the women's restroom. _Maybe something happened. Possibly trouble. _

No one seem to stop Yoh, or look in his direction as he quietly slipped into the bathroom, taking care not to clop his sandals in case something bad was happening inside. He peeked around the cream colored corner only to spot another, and he quickly rushed over to hide behind the second corner. Being Shaman King meant that he didn't need to conceal his furyoku levels or shamanic presence, so any other shaman wouldn't be able to sense him coming. Inching forward, Yoh peered around the second corner and stifled a gasp to avoid alerting the occupants of the room.

Anna was pushed over the third sink of the four set along the left wall. Her black dress was up and bunched around her stomach, and her white panties were scrunched at her ankle. She was moaning loudly, panting against the mirror with her face turned towards the back of the bathroom as her body rocked forward with thrusts from behind her.

Yoh choked as he watched Lyserg place a hand on Anna's right hip bone before thrusting forward again, moaning as he buried himself deeper. His button up shirt was pulled open and his black slacks undone. The two moaned again as Lyserg picked up pace and rhythm, thrusting harder as the slapping of skin became profound.

Yoh turned away and pushed back until he hit the first corner he'd come around and swung around it, stepping out into the open air of the festival. No one looked at him standing there in front of the ladies' room, nor did the pause, or even hear the soundings bouncing from inside the bathroom, and growing louder with each slap of skin.

Deciding he'd stood there long enough, Yoh began walking back to the picnic tables a frown threatening to spill forth. He threw on a smile when Hao and the others came into view. He wouldn't think about what he had just seen, he wouldn't tell the others either.

"Did you find them?" Horohoro voiced having spotted him first.

"They're coming. Anna's having her woman problems so its taking longer."

"Hrrmph. Like we could tell the difference." Ren muttered under his breath, although the others still heard him.

Yoh chuckled as he sat next to Hao who seemed fascinated by something. It wasn't a moment later when the Anna and Lyserg both came into view from the distance.

"How was it?" Yoh asked a hint of bitterness coming out, but he masked it in time and asked differently. "Are you okay?"

"Of course we're okay!" Anna snapped with her usual attitude. "I know I'm fine! Don't really know about star head."

Lyserg rolled his eyes and Yoh couldn't help but frown as his fingers curled into fists.

"Hey Yoh?" Hao seemed to have mentally come back from where ever he went to. "Let's go on that ride."

_The love tunnel huh? _Yoh thought looking over to said ride before looking back to Hao.

_Fine by me._

**_End_ _Flashback_**

__Hao stared at his brother wide eyed unsure of what to say. Yoh had managed to come across the truth a lot faster than Hao expected Yoh would.

"What are you going to do?"

Yoh looked away in thought staring at the waterfall and the pool of water surrounding it.

"You do realize what those two are doing with us out here?" Hao brought Yoh's face to his and stared into chocolate orbs reflecting his own. "Yoh?"

"Hao?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you known?"

* * *

I'm sorry... I forgot where I was going with all my stories, and i pissed myself off not updating in so long. I promise to update all summer long! I swear!

Review Please!

And stick around for an Update on all my stories!


	5. Brother My Lover

Two Years Later...

I have returned... for good this time...

Cluckyduck78 wrote this sweet little poem. I think it suits the pairing in this story. So thank you Cluckyduck78!

* * *

They sat there staring at one another, one stern the other unsure of his answer. Hao didn't know where to begin, wasn't sure how to respond. For a long time now Hao had been preparing for this question and how he would answer it. But knowing how his brother found out about it had him turning tale like a coward. And Asakura Hao wasn't a coward. The least he could do is be honest about it.

_For Yoh's sake_.

Hao sighed and swallowed before answering with a quiet, "Awhile" running a hand through the locks of hair that conveniently obscured his face.

"You mean since it first started, or when you first _saw_ it?"

Hao nodded as their foreheads connected softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hao thought for a moment, glancing over to the waterfall. The water reflecting the light blue sky and the big white clouds taking numerous forms above. He was pretending to be distracted so that he might not have to answer that question. But when the nudging to his forearm turned into a hand cupping his chin and returning his visage to his twin, Hao figured that there was nothing he could play dumb to now. For some reason it was easy, too easy, to forget that Yoh was Shaman King. His aloof and casual manner demanded that they be close friends, or family, as oppose to King and his follower. But that of course is exactly what Yoh wanted, and _that_ is why people followed him.

Hao sighed again a bitter smile curling his lips.

"I was being selfish I suppose. I wanted you to hate her."

"Selfish?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What did you think I would do?"

"Get angry." Hao chuckled quietly. "But you're so _you_, I doubt you will ever get angry."

"I was angry, Hao, but I can't stay mad forever."

Hao scoffed and sat back waving his leg back and forth as he pondered the statement. Yoh wasn't the type to stay mad at anyone for more then a few seconds.

"That could explain why you're Shaman King."

It was Yoh's turn to shrug then, leaning away from Hao to grab the picnic basket the two had brought along with them. When he managed to snag an orange, he pulled his arm back gleefully and began peeling.

"Don't think to eat all of those oranges."

"Didn't you pack them for me?"

"Maybe?" Hao smiled lightly before his lips turned south. He couldn't help how Yoh seemed to refuse to do anything about his current situation.

Yoh sighed upon seeing his brother's frown, and slowed the peeling of his orange. His face went blank as the peel landed on the blanket with a soft _tuft_ sound.

"What are you suggesting I do?"

Hao tilted his head back, unsure, on what he wanted Yoh to do. There were so many things he wanted Yoh to do but couldn't bring himself to say. With a frown, Hao couldn't help thinking back to when he first saw the Itako and Dowser getting it on. He could easily remember how angry he'd gotten. It happened when he was first brought to Yoh's home when the tournament was over.

Anna wasn't happy, in fact none of them were happy with Yoh's decision to bring him home. The final battle should have put him out of his misery. Instead he woke in a room he didn't recognize. A futon with a simple blue blanket, that's what he was lying on. There was a dresser across from him and window seat to his left. The image of a man holding a guitar, 'Soul Bob' were placed here and there along the tan colored walls.

_Yoh._

That was the first thought to cross his mind. And he blamed the watering of his eyes and the falling tears on that same person. '_Why' _Hao thought, '_You were suppose to kill me!' _Hao coughed as a sob caught in his hoarse and sore throat, tightening when he tried to swallow, the blankets clenched between numb fingers.

"Yoh." Hao croaked in a dry rasp.

It was so damn obvious and Yoh needed a soul damning tongue lashing for his incompetence. Hao was preparing to yell out the name when a distant shout rang through the room, although it sounded more like the shriek of a banshee than a shout. Hao paused to listen a bitter smile spilling across his tear ridden face.

"They are so pissed Yoh." Hao uttered to himself. "What are you going to do?"

There were footsteps thudding as if some one was walking up the stairs, the screaming getting higher in octave with each thunk. The door latch caught and swished as the door opened.

"Yoh!" Was all Hao heard before the door was slammed shut.

They stared at one another, both bearing a guarded but thoughtful look. Slowly, Hao turned his gaze to the window seat, or the window itself to be specific. He was thinking on how long and hard it would take for him to reach the window and get the thing opened in his weakened state.

"Why?"

"I won't stop you."

Hao turned to glare at his brother snarling almost.

"Then why would you bring me _here_?!"

"To stop the hate..."

"There is no hate only anger!" Hao snapped cutting his brother off, but coughing and dry heaving as a consequence.

"...And your loneliness." Yoh finished. When he had stopped coughing Yoh had moved over to pour a cup of water on the low table inside the window seat. He brought the cup over to him and knelt to give it to him only to have the glass knocked away.

"I'm not lonely." It came out as a low scratchy whisper, as if Hao was trying his hardest not to cry. "What do you want from me?"

Yoh had stepped back to give Hao some space, the little bit of water soaking into his dark orange jogging pants. He began approaching again, taking his steps slow as if approaching a cornered and scarred animal. "Can I have a hug?" Yoh asked stretching out his arm as he lowered himself to his knees.

"Don't touch me." Hao balled up the blankets in his fists, but didn't bother to move away. "Don't touch me. Don't. Please." He pleaded shivering as Yoh leaned closer.

"Its just a hug. Is the almighty Asakura Hao afraid of a hug?"

Hao stiffened as Yoh moved even closer. His twins bangs obscuring half of his face, half of his intentions, in the moon lit room. A muffled sob escaped Hao's throat, forcing him to abandon the comfy futon and push away towards the window. He crawled, his long locks falling about his face in disarray, his body twitching as sore spots were aggravated. It took him a moment to realize he was wearing a borrowed t-shirt and boxers, the clothing sagging off his thin form.

"Okay." Yoh paused a moment pondering something. "Are you hungry?"

Hao paused as if to think, shuddering slightly, Hao ignored the empty ache in his stomach and continued crawling until he reached the window.

"I won't let you Hao."

Fumbling with the window latch Hao slide the glass pane open. "I'm not worth saving."

Yoh rose from his position and walked over, wrapping his arms around his brother's midsection, holding him fast and hugging him too.

"But why?" Hao croaked another sob spilling free from his grasp. "Why me?"

"Because you deserve to be happy." Yoh turned Hao around to face him smiling softly. "Can I have a hug now?"

Hao turned to fully face his twin and buried his face into his brothers chest. His shoulders rocked as every pain and sorrow, anger and hate, flowed free into his brothers waiting arms, Yoh's hand rubbing soothing circles across his back.

"Are you hungry?"

"They'll hate you."

Yoh smiled. "They'll get over it. I'll get you some leftovers. Kay?"

Hao pulled away with a nod.

"Everyone is asleep, or should be, but no one will bother you."

"The tournament... its over isn't it?" Hao leaned himself against the seat cushion shivering as a cool breeze blew in through the open window. He couldn't stop himself from thinking back to when Yoh struck him down, the blinding light that should have killed him.

"Yea." Yoh scratched the back of his head thoughtfully before rising and pacing his way to the closet door. "You've been out a week..." He opened the closet, pulled a green woolen blanket from one of the higher shelves, and returned to Hao's side to drape it over his shoulders.

"Did they say?"

"Huh?" Yoh slid open the room door.

"What are they going to do?The tournament I mean."

"Nothing."

Hao glanced to Yoh's side turned form. "Why not?"

"Cause I won."

Hao stared completely blown. His mouth fell open as realization hit him hard enough to leave a headache throbbing against the tender recesses of his brain. Hao had been face to face with his new Shaman King the moment his twin had stepped into the room. '_Impossible.' _Hao thought but deep down he knew that it was possible. The joke was on himself for the numerous times that he stunted and ridiculed his brothers cheap idea of making life easier for everyone.

"Congrats." Hao muttered.

It had to be said. It wasn't everyday someone came along and proved Asakura Hao wrong.

Yoh smiled genuinely, one of those lazy carefree grins that said 'share the moment with me'. "Thanks." Yoh meant it. He hadn't expected such a response, at least not from his brother after having been beaten. "I'll be back."

Hao nodded, numbed, as the door swished shut. A sarcastic chuckle escaped him at the irony of his current situation. Forever being the one to tell Yoh how the boy needed his help, yet here he was with his brother looking after his well being. They were mad, Anna, Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, Ryu,The Patch, The X-Laws... Lyserg... Definitely Lyserg... Maybe perhaps the whole world, or anyone who knew of the fearsome Asakura Hao.

But what could they do?

Against Yoh?

Against the Shaman King?

Nothing. Just sit back and burn with envy as Hao was nursed back to health by the one person who should have hated him most. Hao knew better than anyone else that he was wasted on Yoh, a piece of garbage meant to be thrown away, but as the saying went, 'another ones garbage is another mans treasure'.

Hao sighed softly, falling further into the woolen blanket tucked around him, a sudden chill curling him into the seat cushions. Just as he was beginning to drift, a growl pulled Hao from his sleep induced haze, startling him since he couldn't sense anything in his fragile state.

"Damn him." Hao paused as the phrase was constantly repeated as someone ascended the stairs. It was Anna, Hao knew from the soft scoff that followed. Then there was another set of steps, even, as someone entered the hallway.

"Hey."

Hao perked up at the new voice, a frown crossing his features as he recognized Lyserg's raspy tone. It was unexpected that Anna would be talking to Lyserg considering the green haired lad helped to send Yoh into the Babylon gate, but that must have been amended when Yoh had reason to re-enter the tournament, after Jeanne demanded that Yoh quit for the resurrection of Ren. Who's soul had been trapped behind the gate walls. Lyserg didn't resist assisting Yoh against Marco and later Luchist when the man intended to kill Jeanne.

All must have been well between Yoh's friends after such 'meaningless' quarrels. Hao scooted himself upwards into his seat, ditching the blanket without needing to.

"You okay?" Lyserg asked. There is a scuffle of feet and Hao deduced that one of them had moved closer to the other.

"Yeah."

Another soft sigh, quieter than the last. Its quiet, and Hao paused in the mist of re-tucking his blanket, assuming that the two will part ways. Instead there is another shuffle of feet and then the rustle of clothing.

"Come on, I know just what you need."

If Hao hadn't been interested before, the surprise masking his features made it definite. Abandoning the blanket and window seat, Hao crawled his way to the sliding door, taking slow, deliberate steps so as to not irritate the soreness in his limbs, and the itchy burning on his chest. There was a giggle and a whisper as Hao crawled closer to the sliding door.

"Yoh's downstairs right? Taking care of _him _I'll bet."

"Yeah. Still can't believe he'll let that bastard stay."

Lyserg chuckled softly before replying. "At least it'll give us more time together..." He trailed off, and Hao heard a door swish open.

"True."

Hao slid the door open just as another closed. The one further down the hallway, the second door to the right. Yoh's bedroom happened to be the first left side bedroom next to the stairs. As quietly as he could, Hao rose to his feet, slowly, the tension in his muscles hammering away at what little energy he had left. He padded slow and deliberate, trying his hardest not to make a sound as he traveled the few feet towards the room Anna and Lyserg had disappeared behind. The closer he got, this nagging in the back of his mind told him to turn away, and Hao couldn't help but furrow his brow in confusion. He wanted to press on, but this overwhelming feeling to ignore and walk away was pulling a hazy blanket over his fragile mind.

'_A spell_.' Hao thought sourly, and with a downwards turn of his mouth, Hao steeled his mind against the invasive thoughts and pressed forward, refusing to be brought down by such a simple spell. He may be weak, but he wasn't so weak as to let a little spell turn him away. Raising a hand to the doorknob, Hao tried it gently taking care not to rattle it. It wasn't locked, probably because the two expected the spell to deter anyone wanting to look inside.

Hao scoffed at the notion. They should have locked the door anyway as a safety measure, at least to avoid suspicion. Lowering himself to one knee, Hao slid the door open as quietly as he could, stopping at about half an inch. Peeking inside Hao stifled the urge to gasp and quietly shut the door. He crawled back to Yoh's bedroom as quickly as he could, but by the time he could slide the door open, Yoh was reaching the top of the stairs holding a tray of steaming soup and a bowl of rice.

Hao gaped having not heard his brother ascend the stairs, much less descend them unlike the first time. Maybe Yoh had been deliberately stomping, or Hao could have just been hyper aware upon first awaking.

"What?..." Yoh trailed off with a shake of his head. "You're not that desperate for escape are you?"

Hao gave a small, sheepish shake of the head as Yoh slid the door open. He allowed Hao to 'crawl' inside first before stepping through and closing the door with his foot.

"Well," Yoh began, walking over to the window seat and setting the tray on the table there and sitting down. "You won't find any escape through Anna's room."

Hao refrained from gaping at Yoh's statement, the knowledge that Yoh knew where he was before he reached the door, and Anna's obvious boldness to have another lover in her own room. If Anna was smarter she would have used Lyserg's room.

"She doesn't like to be bothered, hence the spell."

So Yoh knew there was a spell. Although Hao wondered if Yoh knew what the spell was hiding behind those closed doors.

"She's been like that since I brought Lyserg home. Told her Lyserg needed love to quell his hate," Yoh paused a small frown turning his lips before snapping to as the smile returned. "Kinda like you.. Here." He pushed the tray to the opposite seat. "Eat something."

Hao made his way to the seat and sat down, gazing at his twin, who was gazing at the night sky. Hao began to eat pausing when his taste buds jumped at the mix of flavors.

"Did you make this?" Hao sipped a bit of soup as Yoh nodded, still gazing out the window. "Its really good."

Yoh rose, picking up the blanket Hao abandoned earlier, and placed it back over Hao's shoulders." I think I've gotten better." Yoh chuckled." No one was really impressed since they'd grown immune to my bad cooking before hand."

Hao shoved some rice into his mouth to contain his laughter. After chewing and swallowing Hao turned his gaze to the night sky outside. He was still wondering, still didn't understand _why_ Yoh was still willing to help him. _  
_

"Yoh?"

"Hmmm?" Yoh's gaze drifted to him a thin brow lofted in curiosity.

"Why don't you hate me?"

Hao waited as Yoh gazed at him, but instead of answering like Hao had hoped, Yoh raised a hand and swiped some rice from the corner of his mouth with two fingers. Hao gaped at him, his tongue poking out to lick away at what had already been removed. A knock came to the door saving Hao from the awkward gaze he was giving his twin brother. And as awkward as it was Hao couldn't bring himself to tear away, he could feel the red dusting his cheeks as a second knock accompanied the first.

Yoh was still gazing at him, blank but aware, his tongue poking out to lick his bottom lip. "Come in." He shifted his gaze to the door as it was slid open, Anna stepping through the threshold wielding her infamous icy glare. She turned her glare to Hao who realized that maybe he wasn't as careful as he thought he was and began picking at his food.

"What's up Anna?"

"He tried to break into my room." Anna hissed, throwing one hip to the side and placing her hand on top.

Hao lofted a brow scoffing at the word 'break' trying not to laugh at the itako's audacity. You can only use the word break when you leave something locked. It wasn't his fault that she forgot to lock her room door as she fucked her fiance's friend behind his back.

"He didn't mean to."

Hao looked to Yoh. He did mean it.

Yoh's gaze hardened as he leveled Hao with a stare. "It won't happen again."

The gaze Yoh was giving him. He was angry, at him or Anna, Hao wasn't sure. He wanted to tell Yoh outright why he'd gone to the Itako's room, but when he moved to open his mouth, Yoh's gaze narrowed further. Swallowing hard, Hao turned to Anna and nodded.

"It won't happen again." Hao whispered turning towards the window.

She stared at him, because he knew that she knew, and they both wondered if Yoh knew. Anna scowled as she straightened her stance, turning as she began her exit.

"Fine... but if I catch him again he's gone."

"Anna." Yoh's voice was stern as he shifted his narrowed gaze from Hao to her. "You won't."

Hao gaped at the harsh tone, a chill drifting up and down his spine. Anna too seemed surprised at the coldness Yoh's voice had taken, for her face had lost the scowl it had become accustomed to and gave way to fear.

Yoh sighed softly his hand lifting to scratch at the back of his head. "Its really uncalled for Anna."

"But Yoh," She swallowed, unsure and hesitant as her scowl returned, only to direct the oncoming wave of hatred towards Hao. She knew that Yoh was doing this for _him, _disregarding her decisions for _him_.

"Anna... Don't... Leave him alone... for me." Yoh's gaze returned to Hao then, looking him over with a soft smile. "Gooodnight Anna."

She huffed and turned to leave throwing the door open, "Goodnight," she called over her shoulder before slamming the door shut behind her.

Hao lofted a brow as he returned his attention to his food. He debated a moment on whether or not he should ask his twin, see if he knew what Anna does behind those spell locked doors. "Yoh," He began but paused when he noticed that his brother was glaring out the window, a darkness burning in his half lidded eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Will you stay?" Yoh looked to him a small, goofy grin gracing his lips.

Hao sighed. "For you... I'll stay. If it will make you happy... I'll stay."

"I'd be pretty happy if you stayed."

"I'll stay then." Hao concluded. It wasn't possible for Yoh to know... Such a thing couldn't be known by Yoh.

At least that was what he had believed then, but he couldn't help but think differently now. He couldn't shake the glare he had seen, the darkness that had stolen Yoh's calm brown gaze, and replaced it with a blacker one.

Hao loked up to see Yoh gazing at him, possibly lost in thought, but because of the intensity, Hao couldn't help but blush and look away. That gaze seemed to hold some type of knowledge that he didn't. A nagging sensation kept reminding him that maybe Yoh knew... But to constantly see those carefree, aloof grins that only Yoh could provide, it was confusing.

"Hey Yoh?"

Yoh _hmmed_ to show that he was listening, falling backwards until he was facing the sky above.

"You're not as upset as I thought you would be... This is the first time you've heard this... isn't it?"

Yoh chuckled a carefree grin slipping onto his face. "Not really no." His hands slid behind his head as his posture relaxed. "I'm over it I guess."

Hao shook his head. _No. It wasn't possible. _"Is this the first time you've heard of this?"Hao pushed himself forward until he was gazing down into his brothers face. "Is it?"

"I forgave her a long time ago."

"So... all this time... you knew?"

"Yeah. I know you want to do more than just fuck me too."

Hao threw himself off of Yoh as a dark red hue robbed him of the paleness on his cheeks.

"The way you and Anna fought. Verbally..." Yoh started laughing curling to his side as Hao's face grew redder with embarrassment. The punch to his gut only made him laugh harder as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was pretending so that the others didn't get involved. But you..." Yoh broke into a fit once more.

"Shut up Yoh." Hao smiled despite himself. "How'd I do?"

Yoh sniffled as he caught his breath. "You won every time."

Hao chuckled as he too fell back to gaze at the sky. "Are you okay though? Can you honestly say you don't feel anything?"

"Of course I feel Hao. You have to understand Hao, that at the end of it all, everyone has feelings. You shouldn't think that just because I'm Shaman King that I won't feel. Even as a shaman we are still human."

"Hmm." Hao blinked confused and agitated. "We aren't human... "

"Then we're monsters, cause monsters don't feel."

Hao got the sudden urge to glare at his twin, but the very thought blurred and dwindled, faded the more he gazed at his twin. Yoh always found a way to crumble his stubborn resolve. A resolve he spent a thousand years to create. He would rather be a monster than human.

"You're not a monster."

"No... I'm a shaman."

"Close enough."

"Shut up Yoh."

His brother chuckled.

Hao pushed himself up crawling until he hovered over his brother's form. "What say you then, brother of mine? Will you tell her? Will you give me a chance?"

Yoh smiled, that easy going carefree smile that made you want to smile with him. He leaned up onto his elbows and pecked Hao gently on the lips.

"Can you wait for me just a bit longer?"

"I'll think about it."

Yoh pulled him close and pulled them both down. "Lets watch the clouds."

Hao laid there hoping that Yoh wouldn't see. He was holding back, he could feel it swelling like it had so many times before. That bitter '_What if' _ rearing an ugly unwanted head within the dark recess of his brain.

And they fell. The tears weren't suppose to but they wouldn't listen this time. And Yoh saw.

"Hao," Yoh smiled softly as he paused. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. And I will never abandon you. I swear on my existence as Shaman King and your twin, that I will never you alone. As a friend, a brother..." Yoh pulled his brothers tear stricken face closer and pecked his lips. "And a lover."

Hao nodded, he believed him, he knew Yoh meant every word, but for some reason he couldn't stop crying. Hearing Yoh say that he wouldn't leave, calling him 'lover'. It struck something.

Yoh opened his arms for Hao and pulled him into a hug. "Its okay Hao. Cry. I won't tell anyone. I promise oh great Onmyouji Asakura Hao."

Hao sputtered as he laughed pushing himself into his brother's waiting arms. The two of them fell back on the blanket once more as Hao buried himself into his brothers embrace, crying like he hadn't in so long. But this time was different. He was happy... very happy.

'_As long as Yoh is with me'_ Hao allowed a gentle smile to caress his face. '_Only Yoh.'_

Yoh began to chuckle above him his chest reverberating under his cheek.

"Whats so funny?" Hao wiped away his tears lofting a brow in confusion.

"You should know I can read your mind."

* * *

Sorry I took so damn long... I'm sorry but I nearly got the boot from college and that's depressing, and when I'm depressed I don't write like I want to.

But I am sorry. Please forgive me. You guys are what kept me going and I thank you.

And thank you Cluckyduck78 for that poem it really reminded me to keep pushing no matter how dark or depressed I feel. Even though it really didn't relate...

_Tonight ,the winter roses are unwanted_  
_Like the coldness of the kiss he left on my lips_  
_My wedding chapel ,seems a house haunted_

_I will marry tonight_  
_The death of a soul will be witnessed_  
_By the doves bathing in moonlight_

_He comes to me and forever ,my heart closes_  
_I give him my hand in matrimony and he gives me a bouquet_  
_A bouquet of winter roses_

_-_Cluckyduck78_-_


End file.
